Sam's Deathday
by ChryssaHart
Summary: According to Sam, When celebrating our birthday, we don't celebrate the day we were born but the day we get closer to death. Still, there's someone who will change her opinion once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam's "Deathday"**_

_**According to Sam, When celebrating our birthday, we don't celebrate the day we were born but the day we get closer to death. Still, there's someone who will change her opinion once and for all.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Sam's POV:**

I had just opened my eyes this morning when I faced the most horrible view I could ever imagine;

Every corner of my room was filled with pink balloons and my whole family was waiting for me to wake up, standing right next to my bed. Our servants rushed to open the curtains, letting a huge amount of sunlight make my awakening more severe. My mother was holding a cake with fifteen candles on it, and it didn't take them very long to start singing the always so annoying tune of the "Happy Birthday Song"

I totally disagree with this term. First of all, waking up this way when it is the day you are one year older and closer to death, doesn't sound that much "happy" to me.

Secondly, it's not a celebration of the day you came to life , but the reminder of your short life, slowly coming to an end.

Finally, this is not even a song. I mean where did the chorus go? Its structure is like one of a kids or commercial song, the combination of a lame melody with meaningless lyrics.

Everyone wore an enthusiastic smile on their faces. I wish there' ll come a day when I will finally be able to explain them my opinion about their enthusiasm. Not that I haven't tried. It was just pointless. Why can't they accept me for who I am?

As they finished their song they ordered me to make a wish but I just blew the candles, not believing that it would ever come true. I even have some evidence, that this is just a false fact. As long as these people keep celebrating my "birthday", or better "deathday", that means none of my previous wishes has come true.

They all left the room, slightly disappointed of my reaction and let me get ready for school.

…

I was walking through the hallways when I spotted my two best friends who were coming towards me. Tucker was holding his PDA and was showing Danny something that made him look at me in concern. I wondered what was wrong but I decided to forget about it until later.

"What's up Sam?" asked Danny, smiling, like he always did.

"Nothing really." I replied trying to replace my curious look with one of my usual ones.

"You just looked a little worried. Did anything happen today?" he asked.

"Nope. Everything's just fine. I'm just a little sleepy, that's all." I told him. I really wasn't expecting Danny to forget about my birthday. Not that I care, one person less to bother me about it. It's just that he is my best friend and it's a little strange because he has never forgotten about anything important in my whole life.

"Don't you guys think we should start heading to class? The bell has already rung." interrupted Tucker, feeling a little left out.

"I guess you're right." Danny agreed and started walking the way to class.

A/N: This is my very first attempt to write a fanfic. While judging please consider the fact that I am from Greece and I haven't completed my English education yet. If I have made any spelling or grammar mistakes I would appreciate it if you could correct me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's "Deathday"

_**A/N: I' m really grateful to those who reviewed, thank you so much! Anyway, I don't know when I am going to be updating because it depends on my inspiration and I also have homework and stuff. Here's something I forgot to put in the previous chapter:**_

_**Disclaimer: For those who might have been confused, I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV:**

During the school day, there was some undefined tension between me and Danny. I was kind of pissed with him for forgetting my birthday and I wanted to tell him, to make him feel a little guilty but I figured it would be best if he remembered himself.

That doesn' t explain why Danny was acting like that. He was avoiding me all the time, whenever I tried to talk to him, he found an excuse to leave all of my questions unexplained. He even skipped lunch, and I can't be sure if it was for me or because of a ghost attack.

I was sitting at our usual table with Tucker, who actually wished me "happy birthday", and I tried to ask him what was wrong but all he did was pretend to not notice anything unusual.

After lunch, I didn't see Danny again. I supposed he had already left from school but I was so mad at him for ignoring me like that, that I didn't take the time to wait and see if he was still there.

As soon as I got home, I took a cold relaxing shower in order to be able to do my homework and I started researching on boring topics mr. Lancer had assigned us some exercises on.

While I was writing some information down, my phone messenger rung. I felt really irritated for being interrupted but I checked my message anyway.

It was a message from Danny saying: "Hey Sam, can you come over to help me with these stupid assignments? I don't understand anything at all." Was that everything he had to say? Really? Ok, he forgot my birthday but ignoring me like that? I can't take it. I wouldn't be mad at Tucker if he did, but Danny? I thought there was something more special between us but I guess I thought wrong.

I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to tell him off or should I act like nothing ever happened. I wished I was able to ask someone's opinion about this, when it hit me. Why hadn't thought about that earlier?

I immediately dialed Tucker's phone number. I waited impatiently as the line was connecting. After a couple of moments wich seemed like an eternity, Tucker picked it up.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" He asked me with his usual happy voice.

"Well, in case you don't know, Danny forgot about my birthday and he was acting a little weird this morning and now he is asking me to help him out with his homework as if nothing happened!" I replied to him with fury.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out! I don't believe he did anything on purpose, he is just so stressed with all the ghosts and stuff. I don't think it is unlikely of him to be a little out these days. You shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this!" He advised me with a calm voice.

"I know and I'm not. It's his behavior that pissed me most. anyway what should I do?" I complained sounding a little desperate.

"Just go see what he needs and you might end up discussing about it. It's Danny we're talking about. Just give him a second chance!"

"I guess you're right." I gave in.

"I am always right" He answered with a playful attitude.

"It was good while it lasted. Why did I ask you in the first place?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Is it so bad to have fun with all of this? You asking me for advice? It's hard not to brag about my abilities." He continued, joking.

"Whatever. I want to get ready so will we talk later?" I asked him hoping for all seriousness to come back.

"Sure. Good luck!" He replied with a bit of excitement.

"Thank you!" And with that, we hung up the phone.

It was about time I replied to that message. So still feeling kind of unsure, I typed these words: "I'll be there in 30 minutes.".


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's "Deathday"

_**A/N: Here's the last and longest chapter. As requested, much thanks to **__**morgan. .75**__**,**__**SamXDanny**__**, **__**Young Phantom**__**, **__**DannySamLover20**__**, **__**Stewiacker**__**, **__**DannyPhentom**__** and **__**fleurelise94**__** for reviewing. I changed the rating because I think it turned a little darker than the others.**_

_**Now, I want to share one realization I had once. Well I was playing Jenga in my room when a bug came in and I needed something in order to capture it. The first thing I found was the Jenga box (I don't know if you know what I'm talking about). Well the box is kind of circular, you can search it on Google, and the way I was trying to capture the bag in it reminded my of something very familiar… It was just like a Fenton Thermos! Anyway…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

Chapter 3

**Sam's POV:**

I put on my usual black combat boots and picked up some notes that laid on my desk. I put them in my backpack and started my way to Danny's home.

I was really grateful to Tucker for calming me down and with a clearer mind I was able to think over the situation better. I never wondered why I was so mad at Danny in the first place.

Since the lab accident, we have come closer, we share a deeper and more wonderful connection. Every time we're together feels like we're the only ones in the world. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him, he tells me everything and I tell him. We wouldn't be able to survive if we didn't have each other. At least I know I wouldn't.

The night sky was filled with countless bright stars. I enjoyed every moment of my walk, accompanied by a cool breeze that gave me numerous chills. Without even knowing it, I was standing right in front of Danny's doorstep.

I hesitantly climbed the stairs and knocked the door. I waited there for a couple of moments and I was about to knock again when I heard a familiar distant voice coming from inside. "It's open." Shouted Danny, probably from upstairs.

I pushed the door and entered the House. All I saw was darkness. All of the lights were off, except from some small candles that helped me find my way upstairs.

While crossing the living room, I noticed that nobody else was at home. I finally reached Danny's bedroom but he wasn't there either. I started doubting the validity of the voice I had previously heard but being as I am, I decided against accusing myself for starting to get crazy and asked: "Danny, are you here?"

Fortunately, he answered my question "I'm on the roof!".

I sighed in relief and I continued walking, until I finally reached the last floor of the building. I opened the roof door and found a beautiful scenery waiting for me.

In the middle of the roof, there was a well-decorated table for two with some of my favourite vegetarian meals on top of it. There were small candles surrounding me and I loved watching their flickering flames matching the starry sky.

After taking in this unique masterpiece, I finally spotted Danny waiting for me with a joyous grin on his face. His ocean blue eyes met mine and this always addicting look sent innumerable shivers down my spine.

I froze in my place, astonished, speechless. Every thought faded as I stared at his breathtaking figure approaching me, taking measured steps that contrasted with the tempo of my fast-beating heart.

He stopped when he was just some feet away from me. I quickly tried to snap out of my daydream so I asked the first think that popped into my head. "What's this all about?"

"It's your Birthday, isn't it?" Danny asked enjoying my confused and startled expression.

"I thought you forgot about it! Why did you do that? You know, if it wasn't for Tucker I wouldn't be here now, and you would definitely be out of my friends list!" I started voicing every complain I had some hours ago, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh, come on Sammy, we all know you don't have a friends list." Danny said making a goofy face.

"Don't play with my nerves. You are about to ruin everything you might by trying to do right now so please just give up already!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You're right. I really don't want to ruin this moment." He agreed.

"Oh no, you don't." I continued.

"I had everything planned and I could see it was affecting you but then you started accusing me for something I didn't even do. I'm afraid I will change my mind and I won't tell you everything I wanted to."

I knew he was just trying to make me feel guilty, and it was working. I immediately regretted everything I had just said and wished I could make up for it somehow. I couldn't deny that I was dying to know what he wanted to say and hoping it would be the one thing I always secretly wanted to hear.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I might have exaggerated a little bit but I didn't intend to be so selfish. I mean, you put so much effort in planning all of this I should be thanking you right now." I replied hoping to restore all of the pleasant feelings from before.

"No need to thank me. Sam, you deserve every little thing I do for you. I know your opinion about birthdays and I respect it but have you ever considered rethinking about it?"

"Well I don't understand why we celebrate the day all of our problems started, because, let's face it Danny, life's full of problems, misery, difficulties. There are some days I wish I died in order for all of this to stop."

I didn't even know why I said that. I don't like people pitying me and I mostly hate disappointing the ones I love. There have been times I really felt this way about my life but I wasn't planning on letting anyone else in.

Danny's expression was full of sadness and disappointment. He stood like that for a while, looking at me, almost feeling responsible for it. He finally asked me: "Isn't being with me enough to make you see life from a different point of view? Aren't all those feelings we share worth it? I always thought you enjoyed my company, and I have finally come to terms with the fact that I actually feel something more intense for you. Except if you don't feel that way."

He was trying to change my mind. He desperately wanted to make me feel the way he did, be happy with all the goods life has to offer, love has to offer. Honestly, everything he said was about love and how it makes life worth everything.

I then got lost in my memories, recalling every happy moment I had ever spent with Danny. I realised that every time was special. Every moment was happy, unique, filled with unexplained and desirable emotions that I wanted to keep forever. I realised, that everything I felt about Danny was because of love. The one thing that gave some meaning to our lives.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise how hurt Danny was, still waiting impatiently for an answer. I felt so awful for leaving him on edge when I finally spoke: "It's not that I don't feel that way I just didn't know why was I supposed to."

"And now you do?" asked Danny almost quitting.

I knew I had no choice other than telling the truth and I actually wanted to. So without hesitation I managed to say what I kept denying all this time: "I do, I love you."

Danny's expression suddenly enlightened. All hope and enthusiasm returned and being as sweet as he always was, he said: "I love you too Sam."

We came closer and closer until no more than just a couple of inches were keeping us apart. Danny leaned towards me and our lips connected in a gentle touch.

It was a small but passionate kiss, the one kiss that made my life more valuable than anything in the world. When we finally remembered that we needed to breath, we separated but kept staring at each other's eyes in awe.

In order to ease the tension and try to find myself again, I asked Danny a question that bothered me for a long time. "What was Tucker showing you this morning? You seemed really troubled."

Danny then laughed at my question and said : "Oh that, I was just asking for some ideas for a birthday present but nothing seemed good enough for you. In the end, I got so caught up in these preparations that I didn't manage to buy you anything."

"Oh Danny, you did get me the best birthday present ever. YOU are all I really wanted." I said kissing him on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's enjoy our date." He said taking my hand and leading me to the table."

**~The end~**


End file.
